Snow White
Snow White is a prominent character in the Fables series. She is the wife of Bigby Wolf and the mother of their seven "cubs". Rose Red is her twin sister. Biography Early Life Snow White lived with Rose Red and her mother in a cottage. When Prince Charming arrived and made a vow to marry Snow White, the king demanded that Snow White be killed so that his son would not have to fulfill his promise, and Snow White's mother, a witch, sent her to live with her aunt, who was very jealous of her beauty. Marriage Snow White married Prince Charming eventually, but a wedge formed between them when her spurned sister, Rose Red, slept with him. It is also revealed that at this time Snow killed the Seven Dwarves, and her refusal to admit what she had done nearly caused a war, but Prince Charming forced a false confession from a prisoner1001 Nights of Snowfall. They were later divorced. She later married Bigby Wolf and had seven "cubs" with him, six of them can shift between human, wolves and any other form. Her seventh child is a zephyr. They live in Wolf Valley. Personality Snow White is presented as an "ice queen" initially, but also has a strike of individuality in her--for her wedding gift from Prince Charming she requested fencing lessons, which he refused. After her divorce she was extremely bitter about those with successful relationships, such as Beauty, but eventually found a lot of happiness with Bigby Wolf. The Fable Snow White is an amalgam of two stories: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and Snow White and Rose Red. The story of Snow White and Rose Red goes as follows: Snow-White and Rose Red are two little girls who live with their poor widow mother in a small cottage. They are very good little girls; they love each other dearly; and their mother is very fond of them. Rose Red is outspoken and cheerful while Snow White is quiet and shy. One winter night, there is a knock at the door. Rose Red opens the door to find a bear. At first, she is terrified, but the bear tells her not to be afraid. "I'm half frozen and I merely want to warm up a little at your place," he says. They let the bear in, and he lies down in front of the fire. Snow White and Rose Red beat the snow off the bear, and they quickly become quite friendly with him. They play with the bear and roll him around playfully. They let the bear spend the night in front of the fire; and, in the morning, he leaves, trotting out into the woods. The bear comes back every night for the rest of that winter, and the family grows used to him. When summer comes, the bear tells them that he must go away for a while to guard his treasure from a wicked dwarf. During the summer, when the girls are walking through the forest, they find a dwarf whose beard is stuck in a tree. The girls rescue him by cutting his beard free, but the dwarf is ungrateful and yells at them for cutting his beautiful beard. The girls encounter the dwarf several times that summer, rescue him from some peril each time, and the dwarf is ungrateful each time. Then one day, they meet the dwarf once again; this time, he is terrified because the bear is about to kill him. The dwarf pleads with the bear, begs it to eat the girls instead; but the bear pays no heed and kills the dwarf with one swipe of his paw. Instantly, the bear turns into a prince. The dwarf had bewitched the prince by stealing his gold and turning him into a bear, but the curse is broken with the death of the dwarf. Snow White marries the prince, and Rose Red marries his brother. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters